Is This Life A Fairytale
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: A Beautiful Prince finds his pretty maiden eying up a knight. - Genesis x Cissnei -


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to shoot you in the ass with an arrow. No I'm not cupid. :]

Pairing: Genesis x Cissnei

Warning: Slightly AU. Kind of Angst.

Summary: A Beautiful Prince finds his pretty maiden eying up a knight. Genesis x Cissnei

* * *

**One Shot.**

_Is This Life A Fairytale?

* * *

_

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful prince and a pretty young maiden. He was like nothing she'd ever laid eyes on; so perfect and angelic, nothing like the men that seemed to crowd around her. His crimson clothing made him stand out, a flawless face framed with light brownish red locks. A pair of sapphires that sparkled for eyes, everything about the man so perfect. But that was not what she loved most about the prince; she loved the beautiful and wonderful personality he held and showed merely to her.

In the prince's eyes, the maiden was just as unique as he was. The way her wavy auburn hair laid over her shoulders, the way her gorgeous eyes locked with his. No fear ever showed in those eyes, not even on her milky white skin. He loved how she challenged him, how she watched over him when she didn't think he noticed. Though he would secretly watch over her, sometimes even just to watch her. She would pretend not to notice, going on her way with others things. She was perfect to him, perfect for him.

Every moment the two had off was spent with the other, or just watching the other. Maybe it was all just an odd obsession, maybe it just wasn't healthy. But neither of them cared. All that mattered was that they were in someway with the other person. Was it love? Was it obsession? Was it anything to brag about? They didn't know, they didn't care; they had each other, they had some sort of ground.

Even when the prince went missing in action, the maiden knew were he went but told no one. She would sneak out of the building and meet the prince in places that they had chosen during their previous meeting. They would stay at each others side throughout the night; the prince would read, the maiden would speak of the day. Yet she seemed to have issues meeting his gaze for the first time, during those meetings, but both knew why.

The prince was decaying away. Even still the maiden would not leave her Prince's side. Her there was the only happiness he had through the pain and the loneliness. That was when he realized that he loved her, when she realized that she loved him. Why else would she leave her post, risk her own neck, to visit the decaying man? It wasn't obsession. It was love, and both wished in vain to brag about it.

When she saw his wing, he remembered that she stared at the black feathered abomination. He remembered what she said — "When I was a kid, I always wanted to have wings. You know, like an angel." He remembered that he told her that this wasn't the wing of an angel, it was the wing of a monster. He remembered her frown, he remembered the way she shook her head. "Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monster." He was shocked at her statement, but could not stop himself from taking her in his arms. It had been the first time the two had made love as well, it was perfect.

It seemed like a love story of sorts, like some sort of fairytale. A prince admiring an unattainable maiden, while the maiden would secretly visit him. It was dangerous but it was perfect, both were in love and both were happy. She promised that nothing would ever change about them, promising that she would help fix his ailing. He promised to protect her from everything, promised that he would always remain with her and at her side. Happiness would always be there; yet that thought was rattled one day.

"SOLDIER is getting stringy."

"We're pretty short handed. Hey! Wait - - - You're a Turk too?"

"Cissnei."

The prince watched from afar as his maiden spoke to a Knight that he knew too well. Another Knight — his best friend — had trained this much younger Knight. He knew what this man was about, and his stomach twisted in disgust. The young Knight offered a smile to the prince's maiden, the maiden's own smile — maybe it was a grin, he couldn't tell — didn't flatter.

"I'm Zack!"

Genesis frowned at the scene, turning his sights away from the maiden and knight. He swallowed back something that threatened to escape his stomach. What was his maiden doing? Didn't she realize how he felt about her? Was this all a game to her? He didn't know, he wasn't sure if he wanted to care. He could feel his heart breaking, he couldn't control this. Maybe this wasn't a love story at all. Maybe this wasn't even a fairytale. Maybe this was a nightmare.

Genesis's gaze quickly moved back to the scene, hearing the voice of the maiden's brotherly figure. He watched as the man spoke to the knight, giving an all knowing look and a swift scowl towards him. The knight only replied with the beginning of a question, or maybe it was a statement — Genesis couldn't really tell the difference. The prince knew how airheaded Zack Fair really was at times, but what caught his attention more was Cissnei, the Maiden.

"Oh, how brave!" The maiden announced as she turned away from the men, her gaze turning over her shoulder. Her playful gaze locked with the prince in the distance, and she winked at the man. He knew that look, that was the look given from afar that they were to meet. He couldn't help but allow his body and mind to relax, his lips curving into a smile. "Tseng. Zack. Gotta go!"

* * *

A/N: _I couldn't stop myself from posting this. It was written a long time ago, before the english dubbed came out. So the works are more based on the subtitles. So lame, I know, but I kind of like this pairing. No need to review unless you want kittens to purr or something. Lawl. I kid, I kid. Though I do hope you enjoyed this little peak into a "What if Genesis and Cissnei were together". Because it would explain her whole wing thing, I guess. _


End file.
